


Bouquets and Misunderstandings

by violetspace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, It's like shallura focused, Oneshot btw, and i know you are too, basically another fic about Allura confused about earth culture, but kidge plays an important role, i am a sucker for that trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetspace/pseuds/violetspace
Summary: Suddenly, the music stopped and Pidge went to stand in the middle of the dance floor with a big smile on her face."Time to toss the bouquet!"Allura turned to him with a confused expression. "The bou-what?"





	Bouquets and Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merrykidgemas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrykidgemas/gifts).



> This is a (late) birthday gift for @merrykidgemas on tumblr because I LOVE HER A LOT AND SHE DESERVES A GIFT even if it's written by me lol

"You may now kiss the bride."  
  
The place erupted into applause once Keith and Pidge finally kissed, becoming husband and wife.  
  
After years of denying their feelings and choosing to ignore the obvious connection between them, the red and the green paladins had confessed their love for each other. After that, it didn't take them long to announce their engagement to the rest of the team and honestly, no one had been surprised. Keith and Pidge had hesitated and doubted their love for so long already that they didn't want to waste any more time.  
  
Shiro could perfectly remember the day of the announcement. Keith had been a blushing mess while Pidge had excitedly told them in detail the story of how she had proposed during one of their many sparring sessions that only they could consider "dates". Shiro already knew about Pidge's intentions though, she had asked for both his and Krolia's blessing first before popping the question. He had never seen Krolia smile so brightly before. Krolia loved Pidge like a daughter, so there wasn't anyone else she would have preferred by her son's side. On the Holt side, they had welcomed the galran woman into their family even before Keith's relationship with Pidge had blossomed, so when the couple announced their engagement, they had been absolutely elated. They were already a loving and happy family.  
  
Meanwhile, Shiro had stood there processing the whole thing for at least half a minute, despite having known the entire time that Pidge was going to prospose to Keith. But the announcement had made it real, and that had struck him. Keith was his brother, his family. Shiro had been by his side ever since he was just a lost kid without a purpose or direction in life. And knowing that Katie would be there for Keith, even when Shiro couldn't, filled him with relief and gratefulness. He could recall almost hugging both Keith and Pidge to death once he had come back to reality after the engagement announcement.  
  
Now the day was finally here and so was almost half the universe. Keith and Pidge had decided to get married on Earth, partly because of tradition, but mostly because Pidge's relatives weren't too keen on leaving the planet, which was completely understandable given that not everyone adapts so easily to the whole "aliens in space" situation. Apart from Krolia, Keith didn't have any other biological family, but all the Blades who had survived the war were present to celebrate their fellow member's big day. Shiro could even swear he saw Kolivan cry during the vows.  
  
Once the ceremony was over it was time for the party. Given the big number of guests, Keith and Pidge had skipped looking for fancy indoor places and instead asked one of Pidge's aunts who lived in a countryside house if they could have the party in her vast and spacious garden. Aunt Stella had been reluctant to accept at first, but when she met Keith, all the hesitance faded away. The red paladin was completely at a loss as to why the woman had taken such a liking to him when all he had done was saying 'Hi, I am Keith. Nice to meet you.' but he was definitely not going to complain. Keith supposed he could be somewhat charming after all. That charm also got him a lot of delicious italian dishes. Best food he'd ever had the pleasure to eat. Besides Hunk's of course.  
  
Everyone was having a blast at the party. Despite having won the war, they still had to be constantly alert and ready for a fight in case aliens decided to attack, which meant not having too many parties. But tonight was Keith and Pidge's special night, and they had prohibited all the guests from doing anything other than having fun. Everyone obeyed.  
  
Shiro and Allura had been dancing non-stop for the past forty minutes and they were exhausted. They headed towards their table and sat down to drink some water and regain their energy.  
  
"You never told me you were such a good dancer, Shiro."  
  
"And i never knew alteans could dance that gracefully."  
  
"Well... not every altean can. Have you seen Coran?"  
  
Shiro averted his gaze to where Coran was dancing next to some of Pidge's relatives.  
  


_Clearly_ not every altean.

  
"Yeah... I see what you mean."  
  
They both laughed at that and enjoyed the show that was Coran dancing. The faces of the Holt family were absolutely priceless.  
  
Suddenly, the music stopped and Pidge went to stand in the middle of the dance floor with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Time to toss the bouquet!"  
  
Allura turned to him with a confused expression. "The bou-what?"  
  
But before Shiro could explain to her what it meant and what she was supposed to do, Rizavi came running towards them, grabbed Allura's hand and dragged her to where all the unmarried girls were standing.  
  
From his seat he could tell that Allura had absolutely no idea what was happening and, to be honest, he found it hilarious.  
  
Pidge turned around, counted to three, and tossed the bouquet in the direction of the group of excited women who seemed ready to kill anyone who dared to get in the way of their trophy.  
  
Before Shiro could even blink, the bouquet that had been flying through the air a moment ago was now in Allura's hands. It wasn't much of a surprise though, considering that her shapeshifting abilities put the rest at a disadvantage.  
  
Everyone started clapping and congratulating Allura, even the girls who were disappointed by their loss.  
  
Pidge, who had been barefoot since the ceremony ended, ran towards Allura and hugged her tightly, but carefully, as to not ruin the flowers or her lovely wedding dress.  
  
"Don't tell the others, but I was hoping you would catch it," she whispered to Allura and grinned before being whisked away by Keith, who was impatient to spend more time with his new wife.  
  
Allura started walking towards their table, all the while staring down at the bouquet in her hands as if it was a three-headed dog. Shiro found it adorable.  
  
"Looks like you caught the bouquet." He couldn't help but smile at her utter confusion.  
  
"Yeah... looks like it. I don't understand why everyone congratulated me, though. And why did Pidge throw her flowers? They are so pretty, I thought she liked them. I was afraid they would get ruined if they fell to the floor, so I caught them. And apparently that's what Pidge wanted me to do, for some reason." Allura sat down next to Shiro and looked at him expectantly.  
  
Shiro laughed and grabbed one of her hands, which were still holding the bouquet.  
  
"As much as I enjoy watching you pout like that, I guess I owe you an explanation."  
  
Allura smiled and smacked his arm playfully. "Yes, you do, Takashi Shirogane."  
  
"Fine fine. There's a silly wedding tradition in which the bride tosses her bouquet, the flowers you are holding right now, and all the unmarried women have to try and catch it. According to the tradition, the one who catches it will be the next woman to get married." He could practically see Allura's brain going over everything he had just said.  
  
"Wait... does that mean that... we are getting married?!"  
  
Damn.  
  
"No!"  
  
That brought people's attention to their conversation, especially the paladins'.  
  
"Oh this is gonna be good," Lance said directing his gaze at them while sipping his drink.  
  
Shiro turned back to Allura and as soon as he saw her face, he knew he had fucked up.  
  
"N-no? You don't want to marry me?" Allura looked so sad and miserable. Shiro felt like he had just kicked a puppy.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Yes? We are getting married?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"NO? YOU DON'T WANT TO?!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"SO WE ARE GETTING MARRIED?!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"ALLURA, I WOULD LOVE TO MARRY YOU!" Shiro shouted while standing up abruptly from his seat.  
  
If someone hadn't noticed them before, they sure were now. All eyes were on them, but Shiro and Allura were only looking at each other.  
  
Allura stood up slowly, her eyes never leaving Shiro's face. She stared at him for several seconds before her face broke into the brightest smile he had ever seen.  
  
"I would love to marry you too, Takashi."  
  
He found himself giving her the exact same smile. It felt like a dream. Allura, the love of his life, wanted to marry him, just like he wanted to marry her. However, that last part wasn't surprising in the slightest. Shiro had known for a long time now that the only person he wanted by his side for the rest of his life was Allura. But he had wanted to make sure that's what she wanted too before he even thought of proposing.  
  
He got her answer in the least expected way.  
  
Shiro had so much happiness within him that he didn't even know what to say. Instead, he opted to grab Allura's face with both of his hands and then pull her in for a kiss. She responded by stepping even closer to him and resting her hands behind his neck.  
  
The passionate kiss caused the tense silence to come to an end, replaced by cheers and applause.  
  
Even a 'YOU GO CAPTAIN SHIROGANE!' was heard somewhere in the crowd.  
  
Between their big smiles and the realization that they were being watched by every single person in the party, Shiro and Allura broke apart from the kiss and stood there, both a blushing mess, gazing into each other's eyes.  
  
"I promise you will get the romantic and proper proposal you deserve, with a ring and everything, eventually. Because this entire situation was a _mess_ ," Shiro whispered so only Allura could hear him.  
  
"I wouldn't say _everything_ was a mess. The part when you kissed me was pretty good, don't you think?" She teased him and giggled.  
  
"I'll have to agree with you on that, Princess."  
  
Allura smiled at the formal title that Shiro had turned into an endearment term for her and hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder. He put his arms around her waist and sweetly placed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
Shiro and Allura were so focused on each other that they didn't see Keith taking a twenty-dollar bill out of his pocket and putting it in Pidge's extended hand.  
  
"I told you I was gonna win this bet, Kogane. Shiro and Allura were obviously the next couple to get married," Pidge said without even trying to hide her smug grin.  
  
"Fine, I accept my defeat, Katherine Holt. You have won fair and square."  
  
"Indeed I have."  
  
"But I won something too, you know?"  
  
"Oh and what's that?"  
  
"A beautiful, sassy and competitive wife." Keith was smiling like a fool, as if he had just delivered the best pick-up line of the century.  
  
Pidge rolled her eyes and gently elbowed Keith in the ribs, but her smile was still present on her face.  
  
"You have been spending too much time with Lance."  
  
"Awww don't worry Katie, you have me all to yourself now." Keith draped an arm over Pidge's shoulders and jokingly squished her against his side.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I do."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second kiss i've ever wtitten. Idk if i am getter better at it or getting worse


End file.
